


圣诞谜题

by psychomath



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Christmas, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 14:11:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16599404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychomath/pseuds/psychomath
Summary: 又名是谁啵肿了冷队的嘴。





	圣诞谜题

**Author's Note:**

> 开头写于许多许多年前……大概第二季吧，总之我已经很久没有看过闪电侠了，剧情忘了个干净。是没人要求过的槲寄生打啵梗，对不起我写得好无聊。

有一个短暂的瞬间，巴里错误地认为圣诞老人终于和中城和解了。  
彼时他正从起雾的玻璃上擦出一个窥孔，（完全自然的）落雪在霓虹灯下色彩变幻闪光，中城的宁静被各色圣诞歌曲填补，甚至罪犯们都在欢度佳节。屋子里倒是不受降雪影响，他扯了扯红色套头毛衣的领口，深深嗅了一口室内温暖的空气。最明显的是热红酒的味道，加了肉桂，蜂蜜和柠檬，他能闻到杯子蛋糕的奶，在隔壁厨房中被艾瑞斯组装着的姜饼屋的香气让他想象它们在他牙齿下断折时会发出的脆响和恰到好处的辛辣滋味。  
美景易逝。仿佛就在下一秒，他最喜欢的位置已经被占领，同样被霸占的还有他最喜欢的圣诞马克杯。  
冷冻队长，或者在这个公休日让我们简单称呼他为斯纳特，正坐在闪闪发光的圣诞树底下，喝着他的，加了大量棉花糖的可可，以一种不知道是否该被界定为挑衅的让人背后发麻的眼神，笑眯眯地从杯沿上注视着巴里。  
他并不是在座唯一一个无赖帮成员。  
“西斯科，怎么回事？！”他在对方和丽萨出现的一瞬间就把他拉到了一边，抽筋似地用下巴示意客厅中央安顿得相当舒适的无赖帮。  
“我很抱歉，伙计。”西斯科深吸了一口气。“丽萨约我圣诞约会，但我说我已经有了安排，你知道她在这种时候有多可怕，我不得不告诉她！”  
巴里想象了一下金色滑翔者威胁别人时甜蜜的语气，立刻起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“她强迫我邀请她，我不得不！然后她说，'什么妹妹会留哥哥一个人过圣诞呢？'转头就邀请了斯纳特，而斯纳特又邀请了热浪！”他看起来快恐慌发作了，“抱歉，巴里，我真是世界上最差的朋友，但是我没法阻止他们。那对兄妹……”  
他也叹了口气，“那对兄妹。”理解性地拍了拍西斯科的肩膀，“过来吧，圣诞快乐。”  
西斯科回复了一个大大的微笑，“圣诞快乐，巴里。”

***

“莱，你的嘴。”晚些时候，米克对点心和酒水进行过一番扫荡后，心满意足地晃回了客厅。他指着寒冷队长隐藏在杯子后的嘴巴，“肿了。”  
斯纳特又喝了一口冒着热气的可可，香气对一个冷酷罪犯来说太过甜腻了些。“过敏，米克。我对棉花糖过敏。”  
“我不明白，以前从没见过你对什么过敏。”他半心半意地交谈，全心全意地品尝着烤鸡肉。  
“你见过我吃棉花糖吗，米克？”  
“没有。”他的老朋友诚实地回答，“既然你过敏又为什么要喝那一大杯棉花糖呢？”  
“喜爱啊，米克，即使我下一秒会肿成猪头，窒息而死也要喝。人有时候就是会喜欢上些有害的东西。”  
米克显然更糊涂了。

客厅的另一端，艾迪和乔面色阴沉地盯着客厅里的匪帮成员，交换了一个眼神，不约而同地恶狠狠咀嚼口中的纸杯蛋糕。  
“他不对棉花糖过敏。”丽萨空着手盘腿坐上沙发，从西斯科满满的盘子中拿起第三片南瓜挞，“超级罪犯可不会像个还在长牙的宝宝似的过敏。”  
“但是你……”她只用了一个微笑就让西斯科闭了嘴。  
斯纳特也用那种类似的，带着十足威胁意味的微笑盯着丽萨，瞬间房间内的圣诞气氛变得火药味十足。鉴于此时房子内有三名CPD警员，一名具有奉献精神的记者和许多位博士，这些优秀的大脑不难意识到，如果排除掉了过敏的可能性，那么……  
“什么？”米克从盘子里抬起头。  
“有人啵肿了寒冷队长的嘴。”西斯科语气平板地总结。  
“耶稣基督。”乔说。  
“啵嘴？”艾瑞斯从厨房里探出头。  
“谁和寒冷队长？”凯特琳也从厨房里走出来。  
“耶稣基督？”罗尼问。  
“显然不是耶稣基督。”丽萨露出志得意满的微笑，不知如何悄无声息地打了个嗝。“我们何不做个游戏呢？”

***

乔和艾迪当即把这当成了一场刑事案件，重视程度甚至高于迅速消失的烟熏鸡肉。  
“时间？”乔说，“凯特琳，你怎么看？”  
“地点，”艾迪接上，“韦斯特宅，当事人在案发时间内并未离开建筑。”、  
“轻微淤伤，不超过二十分钟。”凯特琳观察，“消退时间大约需要一到两天。”  
“呜呃。”米克露出了有点头痛的表情，仿佛想象此人如果将这种力气用在和他撕扯剩余的烤猪排时场面会有多难看。  
“那么剩下的只有确定人物了。”艾迪阴沉地说。  
“我们可以轮流发言，说说自己这二十分钟内都在做什么。”艾瑞斯的记者本能让她表现得有些过分热心了。  
斯纳特本人却并不显得尴尬，或者他把这点尴尬藏得很好，过于好了，就在杯子后头。这位罪犯果然有不同寻常的气度，此时此刻他竟成了房间内最怡然自得的人，仿佛暴风眼一样稳定。  
“我一直在厨房搭姜饼屋，凯特琳和罗尼在帮忙。巴里也在，但我让他去给安德森夫人送块热派。”艾瑞斯记食谱的本子此时被用来记录证言，他们对这件事都认真起来。  
“正如艾瑞斯说的，我们在厨房帮忙，期间我看到西斯科好几次。”凯特琳若有所思。  
“我和西斯科一直在尝试找到房子里的槲寄生。”丽萨把手指搭上西斯科的手背，“中间他担心我饿着，还去厨房替我拿了些吃的。”  
西斯科露出欲言又止的神情，“但是我们没找到槲寄生。”  
“那是因为我们不挂槲寄生，”乔说，“太多抓马。”  
“什么？”艾迪问，艾瑞斯正看着他。“我也要说吗？”  
“没有例外，亲爱的。”艾瑞斯举起笔。  
“这没有必要。”乔跟着打圆场。  
艾瑞斯的目光变得锐利，她握笔的力度肉眼可见地增长。  
沉默持续着，本没有可能的选项在这样的氛围中逐渐变得可疑，疑惑积累着。  
“你们是不是看了……”  
“我们看了家庭录像！”艾瑞斯和艾迪同时开口。  
“艾迪！”乔责怪道。  
“爸！”艾瑞斯指责道。“你不能给我的每个男友看那段戏剧视频，我们说好的！”  
“宝贝，但你那时候真的很可爱！绿色也……”他在艾瑞斯的目光下及时止住话题。

他们尴尬地沉默了一会儿，思索着可能性和线索，究竟是谁……  
直到门被推开，一股让人愉快的冷气吹进过热的客厅。  
“老天，真暖和。”巴里解下围巾，抖了抖上头的雪。“我没错过什么吧？”  
所有人都在盯着他。  
“到我了？”米克总算吃完了剩下的牛排，“我一直在……”  
“嘘！”丽萨说。  
“巴里！”凯特琳惊呼。  
“巴里。”西斯科露出同病相怜的忧郁神色。  
“现在过去多久了，艾迪？”乔很乐于转移话题，对不住啦巴仔。  
“十分钟。”艾迪如释重负地回答，对不住啦，伙计。  
“淤伤消退的时间是一到两天。”凯特琳重复。  
“对巴里来说，就是……”西斯科说，但是他没有说出答案，因为这里已经不需要答案了。  
“力与力是相互的。”罗尼沉思。  
“我还摘下槲寄生避免抓马。”乔摇头。  
“我可以解释！”  
“不是所有的槲寄生。”巴里和莱同时说。  
“你说不是所有的槲寄生是什么意思？”丽萨问她的哥哥。  
“储藏室矮柜上摆着一个。”莱自鸣得意地说。  
丽萨立刻跳下沙发，拽走了西斯科，“失陪了，各位，圣诞快乐。”  
“你怎么会知道我家槲寄生摆在哪里？”乔大惊失色。  
“我是个罪犯。”莱自我防卫性地回答，看起来有点被冒犯到了。  
“你骗了巴里？”艾瑞斯皱着眉头问，手肘危险地抬高。  
“我是个罪犯。”他用那双红肿的嘴唇又响亮地吸了一口棉花糖可可，好像这句话可以回答任何问题。  
“谢天谢地。”乔说，好像刚刚得知孩子有性行为，但有好好用保险措施的家长。  
“我猜姜饼屋也完成了，甜心？”艾迪凑过去吻了吻艾瑞斯，她没继续瞪他了，乔也没有。

十二点的钟声敲响，他们一起大喊“圣诞快乐！”情侣们拥吻在一起。中城的和平圣诞虽然中有波折，仍然有惊无险地……

“但是你仍然啵肿了他的嘴？”米克问。  
“耶稣基督啊。”乔听起来像是那个孩子即使有用保险措施仍然意外怀孕了。  
“啊哦。”罗尼弹了弹舌头。  
“圣诞快乐，巴里。”莱露出过分宽阔的微笑。  
“圣诞快乐。”巴里捂住了脸。

FIN


End file.
